This disclosure relates to an improved mobile paint booth system and method for applying paint to a vehicle.
When used car dealerships purchase used automobiles, often the used automobile has basic wear and tear such as scratches. A low cost solution to this problem is to apply paint to a car, however due to environmental and other concerns, the paint must be applied in an enclosed space. Larger dealerships with an expansive fleet often have an enclosed space on their lot dedicated to making such repairs. However, smaller lots with smaller resources often do not have such facilities. Instead, they must send each car to an outside facility. However, such process puts mileage on the car, increases the time that the car must be away from the lot, requires additional man-hours moving the car, and therefore makes the process of applying the paint more expensive. As such it would be useful to have an improved mobile paint booth system and method for applying paint to a vehicle.